Main Index
You are here > Home > Itskimo's Strategy > Main Index We can link this page in anywhere later. # 101 - Cookbook - A place for storing your recipes. 101 - Feedback and Collaboration - Describes how you can provide feedback and collaborations in foldit. 101 - Game Interfaces - Tutorials, basic, advanced, and selection, interfaces. 101 - Puzzle Levels and Types - Describes playing levels and all the different types of foldit puzzles. 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 - Describes puzzle 414. A Aesthetics - It's more about the inherent beauty of a well-folded protein. Alanine - A small hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. Align Guide - Aligns the gray guide to the structure of the puzzle. Align sheets - How to align sheets and helix. Alignment Tool - Threading and defining the amino acids and the backbone structure of the protein. Alt TOC - An alternative table of contents. Alternate first page - Another good try at an alternate table of contents. Amino Acids - "Building blocks" of proteins forming the backbone. Amino acid - Redirect page Amino acids - Redirect page An encounter with FolditServer - Stories of playing the game. Another Hour Another Point - A team in foldit. Another hour another point - Redirect page. Anthrax Lethal Factor - One of the foldit puzzles. Anthropic Dreams - A large team with many players. Aotearoa's Suggested Method - Strategy on how to play the game. Arginine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Asparagine - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Aspartic Acid - Redirect page. Aspartic acid - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Award Points - Points you get for finishing the tutorial puzzles, used on Oracle and Peekaboo functions. B Backbone - This is the main structure of the Protein that holds the sidechains together. Band - Redirect page to "Bands". Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Banding Techniques Method by itskimo") Banding Techniques Method by itskimo - Verious ways to use bands. Suggestions by many players. Bands - A discripstion about how to use bands. Beta exploration puzzle version 2 - Humm a double redirect page to foldit puzzle puzzle 414 BikeLouP's Game Strategy and Tactics - Playin strategy by BikeLouP Biochemistry I - Some very cool Videos about biochemistry! C CASP - Critical Assessment of Techniques for Protein Structure Prediction CASP 9 - more about CASP and also about CASP 9 puzzle. CTD Labs - Redirect page (redirects to "The Foldit Labs") Clashing Importance - The CI= slider is a very powerful tool. Explanations on how to use it. Clear - Explanes the Clear button, deleats all the history info from the undo menu, can't be undone! Club - The Thinkers and Tinkers Club page, playing strategys Cold Shock - pictures of solutions of foldit puzzle "Cold Shock" Compactness - Protein structures are naturally compact. Techniques on compacting your protein. Conditions - Some foldit puzzles have conditions that must be met. Conformation - Redirct page to "Pose" Constraints - Limits the positions of certian bonds and also sometimes the positions of the legand. Contact Map - What and How, all you every wanted to know about the "Contact Map" Contest - Copper Ion Binding - Covalent bond - Cysteine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. D DNS trouble - Redirect page (redirects to "Fold.it IRC (chat) Information") Dejerpha's notes - Design Mode - Diderot's Suggested Method - Disable Bands - DisposableHeart's Suggested Method - Disulfide Bond - Redirect page (redirects to "Disulfide Bridge") Disulfide Bridge - E E.coli Lrp - End Game Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Strategies from the Research Room") Endgame - Endgame Video - Error found in database at location - Evolver Play - Exploration Map - Exploration Puzzles - Redirect page (redirects to "Exploration Puzzles: contact map") F FAQs - Feedback and Collaboration - Redirect page (redirects to "101 - Feedback and Collaboration") Flattening Strands - Fold.it IRC (chat) Information - Redirect page (redirects to "IRC Chat") Fold.it Legends - Fold.it Recovery - FoldIt Lua Library - FoldIt Wiki - Redirect page Folding Methods - Fold Theory - Foldit-aas - Foldit 101 - Foldit fails to run on Fedora 13 - Foldit Labs Tools - Foldit Logo and banners - Foldit Lua Function band.Add - Foldit Lua Function band.AddToBandEndpoint - Foldit Lua Function contactmap.GetHeat - Foldit Lua Function contactmap.IsContact - Foldit Lua Function dialog.Show - Foldit Lua Function print - Foldit Lua Function recipe.CompareNumbers - Foldit Lua Function scoreboard.GetScores - Foldit Lua Function structure.GetCount - Foldit Lua Functions - Foldit Translations - Foldit Wiki - Freedom Folders - Freeze - Freeze Structure - G General Options - Get segment score part - Getting to the top in Foldit - Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy - Global Wiggle - Redirect page (redirects to "Wiggle") Glossary - Glutamic Acid - Redirect page Glutamic acid - A hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glutamine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glycine - A hydrophobic amino acid, with no sidechain. Glycine Hinge - Gramps playpen - Redirect page (redirects to "Help!") Graph Properties - Gringer's Suggested Method - Groups - Guide - Gurch's Suggested Method - H Headpiece domain of chicken villin - Helix - Help - Help! - High Point and Script Loss - Histidine - A hydrophilic (blue) pentagon tipped amino acid. Hit The Wall - Hit the wall - How DisposableHeart folds - Redirect page (redirects to "DisposableHeart's Suggested Method") How to Evo As A Team - How to get started - How to play offline - How to start folding a DeNovo (freestyle) puzzle? - Hydrogen Bond - Redirect page Hydrogen bond - Hydrogen Bonding - Hydrogen bonds - Redirect page Hydropathy index - Hydrophilic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that is attracted to water. Hydrophobic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that avoids water. Hydrophobicity - I IRC Chat - Improving Game Play Creativity - Int - Redirect page (Redirects to "Foldit Translations") Intermediate FAQs - Intermiedate FAQs - Redirect page (Redirects to "Intermediate FAQs") Isoleucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with "missing goalpost" tip. Itskimo's Strategy - J K Klebsiella Pneumoniae - describes the Klebsiella Pneumoniae beginner puzzle. L LUA - Leucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) Y tipped amino acid. Linux Desktop Launcher - Local Minima - Local Minimum - Local Rebuild Strategy - Local Wiggle Strategy - Local wiggle - Lock - Redirect page (redirects to "Freeze") Lock Structure - Redirect page (redirects to "Lock") Loop - Lua Export and Import of Scripts - Lua Export and Import of Scripts using WORDPAD++ - Lua Foldit Functions - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Lua Functions") Lua Functions That Should Be Implemented - Lua Script Advice - Lua Script Library - Lua Scripting - Lua Scripting Tutorial (Advanced) - Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 1) - Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 2) - Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 3) - Lua Scripting Tutorial (Intermediate) - Lua Standard Libraries - Lysine - A long hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Category:Itskimo strategy Category:Test